venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: A New Day - The P.I.E Files
Chapter One It's been almost a year since the "Hilda" incident at the mansion. Bert went on to be well... a forgetful idiot as always, P.I.E somehow managed to become a world famous organization, with it's headquarters in Little Butts, North Carolina and divisions in Japan, Europe, Brazil, etc. They have been getting new investigators and office staff. "So, how's it going Toast?" Johnny Ghost walked into the front doors of P.I.E headquarters, expecting to see his partner, Johnny Toast, in his happy British mood as per usual. "Um, Ghost, have you read the news recently?" He asked. "No, I haven't" "Well I'm afraid to say that we have a class 10.526784317.4 class sighting" "What!? a class 10.526784317.4?!" "Yes sir, and it has murdered someone, by the name of... Bert Nice-guy..." Ghost couldn't believe what he just heard, Bert was one of their best customers. "H-How?" He said nervously. "Well, Little Butts PD said that he died with no wounds, and that they found something next to his corpse, a note reading 'P.I.E will die', what does it mean?" All of a sudden, two new investigators entered the office, one was clearly starstruck upon seeing the famous duo. "Mr. Toast, Mr. Ghost, it's an honor to meet you," She said. Suddenly, the other investigator pulled her away and he said, "Come on Twiggy, we need to get our case." "Uh, alright Tea." She then left with the other investigator, heading for the briefing room for their first case. Toast and Ghost, meanwhile, were looking at each other, "Hey Toast, your not the only Brit here anymore." Ghost said with a small laugh. Toast was about to reply, but Ghost stopped him from answering. "Toast, not the time, we need to get to the mansion to search for clues." "I know sir, lets go" And with that they left for the mansion of Bert Nice-guy, and once they got there they looked for clues. "Um, sir, look at this." "What is it Toast, Oh My God!" "I know sir, its a photo of the president, and a note?" "Give it here Toast, let me see... 'Sorry boys, he dead, and I'm going to D.C." "What the heck does that mean?" "It means, Toast, we need to visit President Billy...and we're going to need a whole lot of backup..." Note: Hey guys, hoped you liked chapter 1 of A New Day. The series is called The P.I.E Files, stay tuned for more! Link to part 2: ☀http://venturiantale-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Ch.2_A_New_Day_The_P.I.E_Files? Chapter Two Toast and Ghost brought Twiggy and Tea along for backup on their adventure to D.C. They got to the hotel and set up. "So, you two stay here and we'll go to see the president." "Ok then." Twiggy said, and they set to work. Meanwhile, Ghost and Toast met with president Billy to discuss the incident at the mansion. "The president can't speak to you right now." Said the secretary. "Hey, if it isn't the famous duo, Ghost and Toast." Billy appeared out of no where and invited them in. "So, hows it going fellas?" "Well, Mr. Billy, we need to talk to you about a note we found stating that you will die, and it was signed by Sally under further investigation." "Sally?! I thought her powers were gone... I guess not." "Oh, they aren't, trust me." Ghost then went to get some water, leaving Toast and Billy alone. "So, Toast, how big of a problem is Sally?" "Sir, from what I know, big." Billy awkwardly glanced at the windows, "Well, I don't think she's a threat to me or this nation." Ghost just walked into the room and tripped, spilling water all over Billy. "Ahh!" Billy screamed out in pain, and them a pinkish mist floated out of the room through the window. "Mr. Billy! what happened!?" Toast and Ghost helped him up and he started to explain. "Guys, thanks for that, Sally possessed me just before your visit, she talked about secrets and murder." He then faints. Ghost and Toast look at each other with worry. They hear a loud scream come from their radios. "Tea, Twiggy! What just happened!" No reply, the duo race to the hotel to find the door smashed up and blood stained. "One, two, three!" They rush into the room, finding broken equipment, including radios, and blood on the walls. They pick up a radio and attempt to use it. "Hello boys," The voice of Sally filling the room, "Nice to see you, you took away my waffles and know I will take something away from you." "Those waffles were full of evil energy Sally, and what do you mean?" "I will take away your friends, employees, leaders... blah blah blah, any way, looks like your friends are gone... come and find me!" Note: Link to part 3: ☀http://venturiantale-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Ch.3_A_New_Day_The_P.I.E_Files?venotify=created Chapter 3 "Wake up, come on!" Ghost suddenly awoke to see Toast, Tea, and Twiggy standing over him, worried. "Uh... what happened, h-how are you alive?" "We were fine, you just had a level 13.9812637491-0.012 class experience. You fainted and started to moan and roll around." "Oh. Ok, thanks." And with that shock of reality, Ghost became aware of what had occurred, and got up start on the hunt for Sally, who somehow became a level 13.9812637491-0.012 class ghost. The four investigators the received a mysterious phone call. "Hello, meet me at Arlington National Cemetery." And with that, they head off, unaware of what will soon plague them with fear and pain. "Ok, sir, lets go meet that odd man on the phone." "Alright then Toast, come with me, and you two, you stay close, we have no idea what is here." Realizing her chance to impress the duo, Twiggy ran off towards the grave were a man was buried, that man, was Papa acachalla. Stay Tuned for More! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction